mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar 15, 2012
Match 01 In the first match of the season, the Rage (Alliance) were playing short handed down one player. The Angers (United) took advantage of this and got off to an early start with Sandeep Kumar scoring the first goal of the season which gave the Angers an early lead. Raj Kumar later added two goals to give Angers a 3-0 lead. Veer Hitt brought his team close scoring 2 goals however this wasn't enough as Raj scored the 5th goal to give the Angers a 1-0 series lead. Justin wasn't on his game due to coldness in the ear. Game 2 started with Veer scoring early goal. The match was back and forth with score 3-3 until Justin scored to make it 4-3 and later Veer put the finishing touch by scoring the 5th goal to give the Rage a 5-3 victory in this series. This was a well played out game by the Rage as both Justin and Veer got on the score sheet. Game 3 was tight early on with score line 2-2. Perhaps the turning point came in the series when the Angers scored the 3rd goal to give them a 3-2 lead. Justin missed several goals by inches as the ball hit the post several times. Eventually with a man advantage Geoffrey scored to make it a 4-2 game and they went on to add a 5th goal to win the game by 5-2 score. Game 4 was a must win for the Rage if they wanted to force a deciding 5th game in the series, but their defense faded as they allowed 2 early goals and there was no looking back for the Angers as they went on to shutout the Rage by 5-0. This wasn't even a game. The Angers dominated throughout the game. By winning this game the Angers went on to win the series by 3 games to 1. Raj had an amazing game as he scored 11 of the 18 goals for the team Angers. It was his performance that propelled the Angers to victory. His shots were precise and were going in from wherever he shot the ball from. Geoffrey scored 4 times. He scored a classic goal by using his body to shield the defender and just walking into the net with the ball. Sandeep scored 3 times. He scored the first goal of the season. He had a great one timer goal where the opposition players were not expecting that type of maneuver from him. The Rage were playing short handed down one man so that perhaps took its toll on them. Veer scored 6 times for the Rage. His long range shots weren't hitting the target. Justin Wong scored 3 times. He got off to a very slow start due to the cold weather. He did however bounce back in the 2nd game to score two goals. The defense at the end of the game was a let down for the Rage. If they want to win next time they have to play better defense and they have to get off to an early start. Scoresheet * If necessary Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game